


Birthday Traditions

by synopsis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synopsis/pseuds/synopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy introduces Steve to a more modern birthday tradition. Pure smut for Steve Rogers' birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! Got it done before midnight my time. All mistakes are my own!

Steve nursed the whiskey, wishing not for the first time tonight that the alcohol could affect him. Tony had insisted that the Fourth of July party wasn’t for Steve, but there was a suspiciously large cake with a topper declaring in bedazzled writing “Happy Birthday America” around a miniature replica of his shield. 

But since it was a Fourth of July party, the guest list was broader than it would have been for a personal party. Which meant Steve, and the other Avengers, had to deal with politicians, tycoons, and various celebrities wanting to rub elbows. Steve stole a look across the room where Tony and Bucky held court, shaking his head at their antics with women Steve was sure were actual models. Once Tony had began to forgive Bucky, the two had built a strange friendship that involved a lot of alcohol and sexual innuendos. 

He sighed, tossing back the last of the amber liquid. 

“Rough night?” Darcy sidled up to him, following his gaze. “Tony, I get as a playboy. But Bucky? I figured someone like Natasha would be more his taste.” 

Steve gave a half-hearted shrug. “Buck’s tastes tend to be all inclusive.”

“And what about your tastes, Captain?” Darcy looked up at him, coyly fluttering her eyelashes. 

Steve’s stomach clenched with desire, even though he knew she was teasing him. He and the Lab Manager had been dancing around each other, building a friendship on the love of food and mischief. She planned the pranks. He executed them. No one ever suspected it was aww-shucks All-American Captain America. He suspected Nat had them figured out, but so long as they kept her out of the line of fire (or glitter) she kept their secret. Steve found himself heading to her apartment, only a few blocks from the tower, each weekend. He’d felt bad, monopolizing her time but she never seemed to care—always having a different movie or show ready and a gallon of ice cream just for him. 

He mentally kicked himself for not yet finding the courage to ask her to dinner. Not just take out from their favorite shop down the road, but a real dinner. Let Stark drop him two hundred feet onto a mutant squid threatening New York, not a problem. Ask his best friend out to dinner, too much. 

Steve realized he’d been staring down at Darcy without answering. Maybe if he lied to himself about being drunk, he could be bold. He dropped his eyes to her lips, just long enough for her to make note of it, before looking up again. “My tastes are more particular.”

Darcy blushed but didn’t look away. Then she gave him the grin that he knew spelled trouble. “Come with me, Steve.” 

Even if she had given him a real choice, he still followed her willingly, her small hand warm where it tugged his forward.

They slipped out of the party, down a side hall and she pulled him into a closet, shutting the door firmly behind them. The closet was cramped and the small light in the ceiling only provided enough light for them to barely see each other. 

“Darce?” 

“I figured I’d introduce you into another modern tradition.” Her voice was husky and Steve felt his mouth go dry. “Birthday blow jobs.”

Steve felt his eyes go wide and he stuttered. She put a finger on his lips, quieting him. When it worked, she traced his lips lightly, seeming to be hypnotized. He took the moment to look over her in the dim light, the strapless dark red dress hugged her curves before fading to black at the skirt and flaring around her knees. 

“Darcy, you don’t have to.” He struggled out the words, forcing himself to be a gentleman when he most assuredly wanted her to. 

She rolled her eyes, the soft smile on her lips taking away any sting as she dropped to her knees in front of him. Her hands brushed up his thighs, pushing him slightly so that he leaned up against the shelves behind him. He dropped his head back, hands moving to hold onto a shelf. He could feel himself growing hard and she’s only touched his thighs. 

Her fingers fluttered over his semi-hard erection before reaching up for his belt buckle. He held his breath as her clever fingers quickly undid it as she nuzzled his growing erection through his pants. Steve had to force back a moan, thinking of all the nights he’d made it back to his place with thoughts flooding his mind of an image like the one before him now. 

Darcy unzipped his pants, his erection very evident now, pressing against the black lycra boxer briefs he was wearing. She looked up at him, fingertips brushing the elastic band, a silent question in her eyes. He could stop this right now. He should. They were at a party, there were a hundred people not even 100 feet away from them. They were friends. 

Steve swallowed and gave a small nod, not trusting himself to speak. 

Darcy looked ahead, determination in her eyes as she pulled his pants and boxer briefs down to mid-thigh, his erection springing free. 

His head slammed back as she gripped him firmly at his base, her red lips closing around the head. He felt the groan pulled out of him, his hands gripping the shelves hard as she took as much of him in her mouth as she could. He forced his head up so he could look at her. 

Desire gripped him as he watched himself disappear into her mouth; her left hand gripping his hip and her right still working the base of his cock. 

He felt the drag of her teeth as she pulled back and he hissed in pleasure, bringing a hand up to her hair and tugging it gently out of the style so it fell chaotically about her face. That was his Darcy. He buried the same hand in her hair, not guiding her but needing to touch her. 

She groaned around his cock, bringing her left hand to cup his balls, nails scraping lightly against him. A moan escaped his lips, no longer caring about the potential of being overheard. 

She pulled away from him, tongue swirling around his swollen head, her hand tugging slowing along his cock, rotating up him. She dropped her head against his leg, breath hot against his skin before he felt the wet heat of her tongue laving against his balls, her wrist still pumping as he thrust up into her hand.

“Fuck.” He ground out, causing Darcy to smile against him. 

“Language,” she whispered before wrapping her lips around him again, sucking her cheeks in and drawing another curse from his lips. 

She reached up for his other hand, still gripping the shelf, and brought it to her head. Darcy gripped both of his hips, tugging them forward gently as she kept still. It took a moment, but Steve realized what she wanted and slowly began to thrust gently into her mouth. 

Steve could feel his balls tightening as he watched himself fuck Darcy’s mouth. Her lips swollen, her red lipstick smeared, his hands buried in her dark locks, her hands gripping his hips. 

Darcy looked up through her eyelashes, meeting his eyes, her pupils blown out with desire. He felt himself approaching the edge and tried to pull back. Darcy gripped his hips, not letting him slip out and not breaking eye contact. 

With a haggard groan, Steve felt himself explode into her mouth, unable to look away as he watched her milk him. 

Shattered, he dropped his hands out of her hair and panted. Steve felt Darcy pull up his pants, buckling his belt before standing. 

“Well that was fu-” 

Steve interrupted Darcy, crushing him against her, hungrily seeking out the taste of him on her lips. She moaned into his mouth, gripping his shoulders as he pushed her against the door. He kissed along her jaw, nipping at her ear before cascading down her neck, running his tongue against the dip into her shoulder. He shoved a knee between her thighs, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other sliding underneath her dress. 

He felt her breath hitch against his ear as he traced her through her soft panties, groaning against her neck when he felt how wet she was. 

“Steve.” Her soft whine was all the permission he needed.

His fingers pushed the thin material to the side, fingers exploring her wet folds as if memorizing her every part. He kept up his assault on her neck, rough kisses and licks he was sure would leave a mark. A feral part of him was thrilled at the thought of marking her, and he nipped her gently as he pushed a finger into her slick channel. 

“Please,” Darcy almost sobbed, pressing her hips down against his hand and thigh. He inserted a second finger, pumping in time with her hips. He pulled away from her, watching her face as she moaned quietly as he played with her. He brought his thumb up and brushed against her clit, causing her to mewl with pleasure. Steve kept pumping his fingers into her, rotating his thumb against her clit until she was scrambling against his shoulder, face flushed and his name dripping from her lips. 

Steve swore to himself to do whatever it took to hear her say his name like this again. 

He could tell that Darcy was almost there. “That’s it, Darcy. Come for me. I want to feel you come against me.” 

Darcy threw her head back against the door, hands buried in his shirt as he felt her walls tremble around his fingers as her orgasm coursed through her.

Steve pulled his fingers gently from her, keeping his thigh pressed up against her. He lapped kisses gently against her neck, sucking her lower lip into his mouth. They shared slow kisses as Darcy recovered, her arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Hey, Darce?”

“Hmmm?” She groaned against his neck, still drifting. 

“Think we can sneak out of here and make it back to my floor?” 

“Probably,” Darcy’s voice was thick, her body liquid against his. Steve felt like a caveman, proud that he was the cause of her current condition. 

“Good.” He pulled away from her, making sure she could stand. “Because as much as I enjoyed that birthday blow job, I’m seriously looking forward to birthday sex.” 

Steve smirked as Darcy tossed her head back with a laugh.


End file.
